A Demons life
by tabby-tiger-demon
Summary: welcome to my life. After watching my parents die, and knowing why i'm hated it all goes down hill. my first naruto story. features OC's and possible OOc-ness
1. Chapter 1

_My name is Rachel Vitani and I am not what I seem. Then again neither were some other people I knew. The most prominent would have been Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara of the desert. Yes I hold a demon with in myself. And yes I am to die because of it. My demon, a golden tiger named Vitani, attacked and killed my whole clan. I still remember it in vivid detail. I was six when they finally sealed it away in me. It is her who I gained my namesake from. Now that you know who I am, well who I was, I'll start this story. _


	2. welcome to my life

_Ch.1 Shadows._

_Here I am where I was born and raised, yet now I am treated as no more than a caged beast. Then again that is basically what I have become. My golden tail lashes furiously as I pace around the cage waiting for my hearing. __Ha__! I thought, __A hearing in the village in the Village Shrouded in shadows! It's more likely to be a death sentence.__ I twitched my gold and black ears and continued to pace. After about ten minutes later two armed ninja came to take me to the leader._

_"Rae you are accused of plotting against the shadow village. For that you are sentenced to banishment. These two will escort you to your home to gather your things and then they escort you to our border .Be glad you're not older or I would have you put to death." My judge growled. I turned my amber gaze upon him and glared. He shivered as like he was standing in the snow in a bathing suit._

"_Come on kitten." One of the ninja laughed. I hated how they joked about my family. Just because I was the last of my clan didn't mean I wasn't every bit as strong as any other genin. I followed behind silently, thanks to my natural abilities._

_My clan was famous for being catlike and our cat's eye trait. We were famous assassins and mercenaries. Back when we had a whole clan behind us we were one of the most feared clans and the Shadow village loved to have us there. We even had claws that retracted to under our nails making us so deadly in close combat. We were also masters of archery and using swords or daggers. I knew just what I had to grab when I got home._

_"Hurry up now! Step lively!" The same ninja yelled. I picked up my pace and as the house came into view I broke into a sprint. The guards only caught a golden flash as I whipped past. The first thing I did when I got in was locked all window and doors and sealed them with my own chakra._

_"Silver, Echo! Here girls." I called quietly then the two cats came rushing up. One was silver with grey stripes and the other was black with white stripes._

"_We have to go now help me pack" I explained as Silver ran off. Echo went over to a wall and started clawing at it. I was surprised that she knew where my hiding spot was. I punched the wall and watched it crumple beneath the blow. I then took the liberty of empting it into my backpack. I also removed the wallet I had hid there._

_Silver returned soon after, holding a bag of food in her mouth. It was a good thing I packed before this even though I was unsure if I would be back. Now there was only one more place to go. My eyes fell upon a well hid crack in the wall. I let my claws revel themselves on one hand. Fitting the claws into well worn grooves in the wall I moved it aside to show a hidden room._

_Pale light made the room glimmer with different colors as the gems inset in the hilts of weapons lit up. I smiled as I ran my hand down the hilt of a dagger my hand stopping at the cross guard. I picked it up and attached it to my left leg while looking for its match. The glistening of the amber set in the hilt helped me find it. I was soon engulfed in my training with my family and the way my mom used the daggers._

_A muffled crash soon brought me back to the matter at hand. I quickly sealed the room up again while the guards blundered through the house. I quickly grabbed a few more things and busted down the back wall._

_By the time I got out the guards had called in reinforcements. I wrinkled my nose at the thought of a fight then looked down at the weapons I had grabbed when I had tried to escape. Oh good I grabbed a katana when I beat the wall down. My hand closed instinctively on the handle as my claws came out of their sheaths on my other hand._

_"Ok I don't want to fight you. I'll leave right now if you'll let me." _I _growled lightly, showing long pointed teeth. My normally pale blue eyes were turning a pale green moving towards amber at every second. Vitani was starting to take her hold and activating the tiger's eye blood line trait._

_Suddenly the voice came into my mind _That's it let me rule for a bit._ The voice purred _It will only take a moment to finish this. _I wondered for a moment before sending a reply. __Who are you?_Vitani the two tailed golden tiger demon._ A Demon! That made sense of the symbols running around m arms, they were a seal! Suddenly memories started to flood in, clouding my vision._

_That little slip had been all Vitani needed. She activated the tiger's eye bloodline I had kept dormant for so long and turned my hair and fur jet black._

"Vitani is in control now!"_ she yelled using my voice. My voice! The guards had obviously thought it as a prank and started to attack._

_Then something truly odd happened. I started to change my muscles became taunt and wiry under my skin. My mouth and nose formed a cats muzzle. In about five minutes I had gained the look of a half demon. _

_It took the startled Jounin a minute before they truly regarded me as a threat and attacked. One thought a kunai would work on me. Ha. The second it left his hand I was or should I say Vitani was moving forwards. She extended the claws on my right hand as she ducked the weapon. After the knife zipped by my head, she slashed right above his eyes blinding him._

_The others took a step back clearly worried. Apparently no one had warned them of this. Suddenly one of them nodded and the circle they were in broke. "Leave! Now!" one of them barked. It didn't take me lung to regain control and run._

What was that about? _I don't want to get killed.__ I growled under my breath as the trees whipped past._ Don't worry about dieing yet. They have to kill you more than once._ Then Vitani laughed as I pondered that not watching where I was going. Then there was a shrill scream and I looked up. Then with a sharp pain it all went black._


End file.
